nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beaver River dialects
The phonetic signs are encripted into white boxes on my screen. Percival E 07:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Then you probably don't have the fonts installed. I can't do much about that unfortunately :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Revival I'm going to be redoing this article with help from the community hopefully, making the dialect clearly different and expanding upon things. The idea will be based on a rethinking of how language would have developed with the regional cultures, geographical barriers and considering where interaction would have happened most. Considering this, Urban Lovian (present in Noble City and East Sylvania going on up to Kings) would be English influenced mainly by French and Dutch, Beaver River (present in Train Village Plains and Sylvanian Highlands and going slightly into northern Oceana) would be English influenced mainly by German and Dutch. Then I believe that the Stephen Headlands would have a slightly different dialect, Headland Lovian (present in the Headlands) would be English influenced by French and then Islander English (present on Discovery isle) would be English influenced by all major languages of Sylvania such as French, German and Dutch however with a focus on simplification of the language, so development by people using foriegn langauge slang that becomes mainstream language. Any other linguistic ideas people have relating to this, please say. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Let me make a map for Oshenna (English dialects). Sylvania, I'll mostly leave up to you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds good! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:55, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::What d'you see? I gave some suggestions for Sylvania-border land as well :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:00, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree with the establishment of a Severnybana accent though you'll need to help me out (a lot probably), and concerning Boborbrod I agree. Personally I think these accents should be similar as the Severnybana mining company would probably have used the Beaver River to transport mining goods, interaction between Boborbrod and it is very likely. The accent could be Severny-Brod English (relating to it's geographic extent from Severnybana to Boborbrod) and could have cultural attachments relating the two settlements (and more if Oceana has riverside settlements. More bang for our buck, doing it this way. Thoughts? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:31, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Maybe I could make a map like this one for Oceana: [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 18:02, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Please do, I love developing cultures and that image just helps you picture the beauty of it all so much more in one go. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:13, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::@Kunarian: Yes, we could make the Beaver River Dialects a separate Slovak-inspired dialect group, as most of the settlements at the Beaver River seem to be Slovak/Oceana. We've got three in Oshenna (Newmouth, Tshadsa, and Westwall), then we've got Boborbrod and Severnybana. Only Hamfield and Carlhaven do not fit the profile, but they could be grouped with either Urban Lovian and TV English. ::::::@Cadaro: Mmm.. The problem is that we don't have such nice figures :P Oshenna is spoken natively only be 10% according to the Demographic Center. The problem is that it is accepted to speak Oshenna to everyone, except for your own family :P If we'd make it a "native fluency of Oshenna", we'd get nicer statistics (±55% of the Oshenna population). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:22, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Reset before things get ugly. Hamfield and Carlhaven are in a minority there, I think that a unified dialect will stand. It could present an interesting look on Oceana nationalism too, because then they could easily claim that the Beaver River (or maybe the Rike o'thie Bobors!) is Oceana... but I get ahead of myself, all this creation makes me excited. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Such claim already exists: Greater Oceana :P So, you want to include Hamfield and Carlhaven into the Beaver River dialect region? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::But surely now the claim can be even further justified? :P No, they'll be Urban Lovian settlements. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:45, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, as it had always been silently approved that the Beaver River Mouth was entirely settled by Slovaks in the early days, and that Muzan Oceana should exist somewhere in the Sylvanian highlands, it's only just a confirmation :P @Hamfield: okay, I already thought it was strange :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:48, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Is OWTB changing the pronunciation Pierlot McCrooke 09:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :We decided to split the Beaver River dialects in at least three new groups. The pronunciation that was described here previously, now works for Oceana English. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:05, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Off-topic:Anyway isn't a it idea to move Novosevensk to Oceana? Because every state outside of oceana was meant to be a Western culture state I thought Pierlot McCrooke 10:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, no, for practical reasons (updating that is impossible by now), and because that's not true: f.e. Sofasi was known to have a big deal of Chinese influence from the beginning. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:26, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well the culture originally was very minor. Marcus is making it major Pierlot McCrooke 10:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::It does not have to be a bad thing. If we look at how the cultures interact nowadays, we can only see that the big issues we had in 2008 were more or less created by a regime that was oppressing cultures. By not oppressing them, they have nothing to fight against, and they are more peaceful and they can colour the nation. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::(I do not want to offend you, Pierlot, but when was the last time you actively contributed to Lovia?) I think that we shouldn't adhere to such strict standards like "every state has a homogeneous culture". [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 11:00, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yes, but we should dviate too much from the cultures. Novosevensk is deviating too much from the state culture of being a American state Pierlot McCrooke 11:53, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, here is the deal, Pierlot: #Nobody cares #Novosevensk is incorporated in such a way, that we cannot change its location, except for doing a rollback of the last 2 (!) years #There is no added benefit in changing the location of Novosevensk #The world is unpredictable and not categorized in boxes. A prominently British part of the USA like New England features a lot of Swedish, German and Dutch influences. The state of Michigan features both a Finnish and a Dutch region (http://southernnationalist.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/Ethnic-groups-in-the-USA.jpg), and so on. #I understand that each state has its own major identity, but that doesn't necessarily dictate the actual make-up of the state. (For instance, look at Washington, originally a British English state, with a large Mexican minority nowadays, or Utah, which has a large Mormon minority) #You haven't been active on the wiki for ages, except for blabbering on on talk pages with useless requests. I am getting a bit fed up (and so is the rest of the wiki) #Nobody cares #And finally: Nobody cares Kind regards, [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 12:53, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Those minorities are mostly amalgated now, they observe some traditions but aren't really different anymore. Only real unamalgated minority is Amish Pierlot McCrooke 13:41, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I would like to draw attention to points 1, 7 and 8. (Nobody gives a shit, Pierlotje) [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 14:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::And I'm not giving a shit to those points Pierlot McCrooke 15:55, July 19, 2013 (UTC) *applauds* [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 16:00, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::You gotta admit he played that one well though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I have to admit, it was a fairly strong comeback. But that doesn't change my growing dislike of Piertje. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 20:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Why so hateful? Pierlot McCrooke 20:49, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I will not sugarcoat it, honey. You don't contribute, yet keep whining about (impossible) changes that we *should* make to the wiki. I feel that you would be better off spending your time somewhere else, like, outside or something. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 21:26, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I sometimes contribute, but mostly on Maores for sjuuchbal Pierlot McCrooke 21:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Made article for your pleasure Pierlot McCrooke 21:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Love those ellelange discussies Pierlot McCrooke 18:52, July 19, 2013 (UTC)